Partir
by Pichitinha
Summary: Pré-Saga PJ, PoV Poseidon, Ansgt x A história deles tinha de chegar a um fim, e tinha de ser logo.


**Título:** Partir  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Naty L. Potter  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Poseidon & Sally  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> **Prêmio "Leitor do Mês de Julho"** para **Fê_nix**, Pré-Saga PJ, PoV Poseidon, Ansgt  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Nenhum  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> R  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> One-Shot  
><strong>Completa:<strong> Sim  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> A história deles tinha de chegar a um fim, e tinha de ser logo.

* * *

><p>Saí do mar aquela manhã pensando em espairecer. Dentro das águas eu não poderia ficar em paz, me encontrariam e não me deixariam pensar. E eu precisava desesperadamente daquilo.<p>

Deixei meus pés me guiarem sem exatamente ver pra onde estava indo. Não que eu precisasse, eu _sabia_pra onde meu corpo me guiava, pois, subconscientemente, era exatamente pra lá que eu queria ir.

Andei por horas sem me cansar ou me incomodar, na verdade eu nem mesmo estava percebendo, eu saí do mar muito longe do local de seu destino, mas foi proposital, precisava colocar os pensamentos e receios em ordem.

Quando dei por mim, o sol já estava alto, iluminando e aquecendo toda a cidade, e o prédio em que ela morava estava bem a minha frente.

Mexi na névoa para que o porteiro me deixasse subir e a passos vagarosos andei até o apartamento dela. Foram precisos apenas alguns segundos desde o momento em que eu toquei a campainha pra que ela atendesse.

- Poseidon! - Ela disse um pouco surpresa, arregalando os olhos. Mas logo ela sorriu e jogou-se em meus braços.

Eu queria resistir e afastá-la, mas nem meu poder divino era capaz de lutar contra tal coisa.

- Olá, Sally. - Eu disse com os braços ainda ao redor da cintura dela, a cabeça extremamente próxima ao seu cabelo.

Ela se afastou, aparentemente não percebendo o quão tenso eu estava, e puxou-me pela mão para dentro do seu apartamento.

- Eu sabia que você ia voltar, mesmo que demorasse. - Ela começou a dizer, alegre. Não parecia nem um pouco incomodada com o fato de eu ter sumido por dois meses e não ter entrado em contato de nenhuma forma.

- Você está grávida. - Eu a cortei, procurando pelos olhos dela.

Ela parou de falar na hora que ouviu as palavras dela, e deixou seus ombros baixarem, bem como entristeceu o olhar.

- É, estou. - Ela se sentou no sofá e desviou os olhos de mim, como que receosa. - Não sei como pude deixar isso acontecer.

- A culpa não foi só sua. - Eu tentei lhe confortar, me aproximando dela e afagando seus cabelos.

Ela me olhou nos olhos, e eu me perdi por alguns instantes na beleza das íris dela. Mas ela logo ergueu as sobrancelhas e me perguntou:

- Como... como você descobriu?

Suspirei. Chegara o momento que eu tentei a todo custo evitar. Eu precisava contar a verdade pra ela.

- Preciso te contar algumas coisas, Sally. Coisas muito importantes. E difíceis.

Ela me olhou preocupada e me puxou pela mão para sentar ao lado dela no sofá. De repente minha garganta se fechou, parecia tão difícil contar-lhe aquilo. E definitivamente, não era a primeira vez que eu fazia aquilo. Mas ninguém nunca fora como Sally. Ela me fizera quebrar um juramento com o qual eu estava vivendo bem. Só _ela_poderia ter me feito quebra-lo, só e somente só.

- Eu sou um deus. - Despejei a informação sobre ela. Por um momento a boca dela começou a curvar-se e eu sabia que ela ia rir, mas eu mantive minha expressão séria, mais séria do que eu podia me lembrar de já ter feito. E isso fez a boca dela tornar-se uma linha reta e os olhos dela implorarem por algum sinal de brincadeira.

Mantive-me impassível e não desviei meu olhar do dela nem por um segundo. Eu podia ver as sensações passando pelo olhar dela, uma atrás da outra, o choque mais de uma vez.

- Deus... como... como em... - Ela começou a balbuciar, mas de repente cobriu a boca com as mãos e exclamou - Oh Meu Deus! - Ela levantou-se e começou a arrumar os cabelos enquanto andava de um lado pro outro, murmurando coisas sem sentido, quando de repente ela se virou pra mim e disse - Po-poseidon... Quando eu brinquei com ser o nome de um deus grego você riu nervoso e... e... Meu Deus!

Eu podia ver o desespero e a confusão em seu olhar e aquilo doeu de tal forma que eu me senti muito próximo a um humano.

- Sally... - Eu tentei chama-la, mas estava muito alterada.

- Você está brincando não está? Não pode ser verdade, quer dizer, isso é mito, coisa de milhares de anos e...

Segurei levemente o pulso dela e andei até o banheiro, onde apenas olhando pra pia fiz a torneira abrir e água jorrar. Os olhos dela estavam semelhantes a dois pratos e eu me sentia culpado. Mas eu não podia esconder aquilo. Seria perigoso demais para o nosso filho se ela não soubesse.

Ela ficou em silencio por vários minutos, e eu também. E quando achei que ela ia começar a gritar comigo ou mesmo a rir histericamente, ela jogou-se em meus braços e chorou. As lágrimas dela encharcavam minhas roupas, e eu não fazia questão de evitar tal coisa; os soluços dela sacudiam até mesmo a mim e naquele momento percebi o quanto eu amava aquela mortal. Não era justo e tampouco certo, mas era inevitável.

Quando ela se acalmou eu a levei até o quarto dela e deitei na cama com ela ao meu lado. Ela se aconchegou em mim e eu podia sentir sobre meu peito sua respiração ainda pesada e disforme.

- Parece bizarro agora o fato de que ao descobrir que estava grávida, hoje de manhã, eu tivesse pensado em chama-lo de Perseus.

- A vida é muito irônica às vezes. Como quando ela colocou você no meu caminho.

- Não há algum deus ou coisa assim que escreva os nossos destinos? - Ela perguntou levantando o olhar pra mim.

- Isso sim é só mito. Há somente aquelas que preveem quando os humanos morrerão.

- Então ninguém escreveu sobre isso. Simplesmente aconteceu?

- Basicamente. - Eu disse, fazendo desenhos na bochecha dela com a minha mão. - Ninguém fez eu me apaixonar por você, a não ser por você mesma, é claro.

- Você não vai poder ficar, não é? - Ela perguntou, semi-ignorando minha declaração.

- Não. - Eu respondi, sabendo que ela não falava somente daquele momento, mas sim do resto da vida dela.

Ela abriu a boca pra falar algo, mas logo fechou. Respirou fundo e, me pegando de surpresa, me beijou.

Ser um deus deveria me dar força o bastante pra enfrentar qualquer coisa, certo? Mas os poderes divinos que eu possuía não se aplicavam a uma situação como aquela. Ela me prendia de um jeito que não tinha nada a ver com deuses, pelo contrário, era humano, completamente humano. Era paixão, desejo, amor, tudo misturado de uma forma tão intensa que meu corpo tomava completamente o controle, virando-me para cobrir-lhe o corpo e beijar-lhe de volta, e minha mente não era capaz de impedir, principalmente porque ela _também_queria.

Meus lábios e mãos agiam por conta própria ao mínimo contato com ela, buscando por seu pescoço, sua cintura, seus seios e qualquer outro lugar que me fosse alcançável e permitido. E o perigo estava aí: ela não me impedia. Ela deixava que meus instintos me guiassem e com as _próprias_mãos e lábios levava-me ao limite do que eu podia aguentar.

Nada daquilo poderia estar acontecendo, mas eu não pude evitar, e tampouco ela o fez. Quando dei por mim nossos corpos eram um só mais uma vez e eu amaldiçoava o fato de que algo tão grande nos separava: a eternidade.

Conforme nossas respirações se acalmavam e nossos corpos relaxavam ainda completamente grudados um no outros, ela procurou pelos meus olhos e eu vi uma pequena lágrima escorrer dele.

- Você vai voltar?

Eu não disse nada. A palavra única que respondia aquela palavra parecia queimar em contato com meus lábios, e eu não seria capaz de pronunciá-la e vê-la chorar novamente.

Sem dizer mais nada ela afastou seus braços de mim e virou-se para o outro lado da cama. Eu nada fiz para impedi-la, não tinha esse direito. Nós deveríamos nos afastar, isso era o certo, e eu devia deixar que ela se afastasse.

Com um último suspiro levantei-me e vesti-me e olhando pra ela uma última vez, ainda de costas pra mim, eu disse:

- Eu realmente amei você, Sally.

Ela nada disse, mas pude ver seu corpo retesando e sua respiração se prendendo. Sem dizer mais nada virei-me e passei pela porta do quarto.

Tenho certeza de que a ouvi sussurrar "Eu também", mas não voltei pra ver.

Aquela havia sido nossa despedida. Era simplesmente hora de ir embora.


End file.
